epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NovaBomb123/ERBOE No.6 "Ted Mosby vs. Jim Halpert"
Welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Everything, and today's episode features How I Met Your Mother's Protagonist Ted Mosby vs. The Office's fan favorite Jim Halpert. Mosby How's it going? You think you're a big fish and like your pranks on Dwight, you're childish i'm a lot like you but i'm stylish I'll burn down your office with this diss you think you go Ham but you're cheesy to think I was starting off easy Duncan, i'll kick your ass completely I hope these next few lines cut deeply starting off, so you'd best back off Krasinski you hide in a Quiet Place, it's a pity in Shrek The Third being dense, feel that gravity Monsters Vs. Aliens? what insanity I'm Six Months older than you, and I lasted longer so walk away, and go tell Pam to call the doctor My wife is hotter, smarter and sharper, it's proper leave you paper cut, call me and i'll put you under Halpert Alrighty, you need to calm down, Radnor why the anger? why you give no answer? you be acting like yo girl got cancer you act like a rapper and cause laughter You tell us this virginity story about Molly... the smoking probably left you hardly able to flee you tell your family a story of insanity know how you take tragedy? it's bloody funny honey This is How I Met Your Mother last night With Michael Scott causing a fright tonight at your wedding you had Two Best Men right? and I thought you and Marshall was a sight Karen, Natalie, Victoria and Robin just to name a few that you may have forgotten Hopeless Romantic, so pardon if you've fallen but this is the last straw, guess it's a smokin' gun Mosby Hey Jim, You'd best fear this jello-encased rhyme scheme put up your pencil fence 'fore it's a crime scene like Dwight but with actual obscene gasoline cuz when I'm lighting fires, they will stay unclean You may have the skills of an Engineer but it would appear those skills disappear I can see your fear while in this frontier this time your injuries will be severe You mess with Dwight so much, where's the gaydar? Your show doesn't compare, you're not on the radar To compare, you're a star but i'm a quasar the fact you think you can win is still bizarre You dated Kary and Karen. but Pam was your main intention? the red headed art school lesson? got no taste, out of the question. Halpert Hey there, You think too much Mosby so you'd better listen closely you know nobody knows this phony have a participation trophy On Family Guy you playing yourself while making bad jokes like you were still twelve how'd you get your career? what kinda spells? get the hell out my office for your health I hear You've been looking for the one? So here I am, i'm here to beat you son like she left the altar, you'd be broken leave you broken up and I've just spoken So head back to Shaker Heights and I've got a great surprise kick your ass twice, it's quite nice mess with your future demise Mosby So Jim, you're well known for your pranks? kick your ass from here to the banks and I'm sure that Dwight will say thanks when I help him raise through the ranks You put a dude's desk in the bathroom and you two dudes should get your own room you assume dude consumes a girl's perfume i'll call you two the next bride and groom, dude i'm putting your win in the vending machine here's a bag of quarters and nicotine and you may be bringing in all of that green But I was kicking ass in twenty fourteen So go step out the office, get on a farm look at Pam, raise the charm, cuz I've come to harm and some aliens are here, raise the alarm Because your office is really not the bomb Halpert You talk about Dwight, and that ain't right cuz that dude can't take a fright at night but despite that you think I take pipe so we are about to fight tonight So you used to be an architect i'm not a project, change the subject i'll kick your ass with a blunt object and it'll be a great content concept so you want to correct me? you're about to be wrecked see slapsgiving, won't go hungry kicking your ass constantly Alright Ted, you'd better head over across the pond if you're wanting someone on your level to respond you rap like you're a blonde, I bet Barney raps beyond Jim Halpert left you dropped and you really shouldn't be shocked Category:Blog posts